A Kiss and A Cloak: Interview with a Dementor
by oOwth
Summary: a man convicted of murder is sentenced to the kiss but it goes wrong and he becomes a dementor himself. Read the interview between him and a reporter. Mostly Dialog


~A kiss And a Cloak: Interview with a Dementor.~  
  
((okay, well when Minister dude said the Dementors told him Sirius had been saying "he's in hogwarts" I didn't think a Dementor could talk, cause other wise the dementors could have explained what happened that night near the lake. So here is how I think a talking Dementor could happen. Its just a dialog, but only between two people so you shouldnt get too lost))  
  
  
  
"Hello Marco Robertson. That is your name right?", The interviewer asked, looking at her notes.  
  
"was. That was my name", the man in black said in a monotoned voice.  
  
"Well what is your name now?", she asked.  
  
"Dementors don't have names, but if you wish you may call me Scuffex. I was always attached to that name. It was my hampster's name when I was at school.", he explained. No sign of emotion was present in his voice.  
  
"okay.. Scuffex." she continued uncertainly. "please tell me your story"  
  
"I was sent to Azkaban, for a murder. A murder I didn't commit. I was sentenced to life. Then, the people suspected me of other murders and crimes. They increased my sentence from life to the kiss. That all happened during my first two years here so forgive me if I don't recall everything. Even now, I have trouble recalling certain details of the past."  
  
"Thats okay. Just tell me what you do know."  
  
"I remember distinctally that when the Minister took me to get the kiss I started laughing."  
  
"Do you have any idea why?", the reporter asked mildly interested.  
  
"It was funny, the formality of it all.", the man said bluntly.  
  
"What happened after he came and got you?", she asked, writting a bit in her note book.  
  
"He took me to a room. A room that seemed to be within another room"  
  
"What was in the room?"  
  
"The room he took me too was empty, the other one was filled with faces, angrey faces, sad faces, some crying some numb."  
  
"What happened next?"  
  
"The minister read of the crimes I 'commited' and then tehy led in a dementor"  
  
"and he proformed the kiss on you?"  
  
"Yes, only.... remember it was very long ago so I have a hard time remembering."  
  
"Just tell me what you do recall."  
  
"well because I had been around them for almost 2 years, the dementor didn't give me any big shock, so as it tried to suck out my soul, I tried to suck it back in. I'm not quite sure what happened, but I think it is similiar to how a Vampire is made, and that I sucked some of him back too."  
  
"How did it feel?"  
  
"Best I can explain is how a vampire or a werewolf must feel. Not that I know how either feel really."  
  
"What happened when you awoke?", she asked, getting into the story.  
  
"I had a need and disire for emotions. Similiar to a vampires desire for blood I assume, and I remind you again I have no idea what that would be like. Eventually my crave for life was able to be controlled."  
  
"And then what happened?"  
  
"I began to understand my surroundings. And Comprehend what was going on. By the time the minitry came for his bi-monthly visite I could control my Dementor side."  
  
"What was his reaction when he meet you?"  
  
"Surprise. He wasn't sure what to do. Eventually I persuaded him to let me stay. I was closer to a dementor than a person anyways."  
  
"What IS the diffrence between you and a real dementor?"  
  
"For one thing, I am not as tall as a dementor", he said. The reporter almost felt a sense of humor in that before he went on. "And dementors can't talk but as you see I can. And I see in a diffrent sense then they do"  
  
"how so?"  
  
"Dementors meerly see life essence, or spirit. Buy only in a clarity similiar to a bat's echolocation, I assume that isn't very clear. I see with sight, but not as a human. Closer to heat vision, only with Spirit, or essence and emotions." he tried to desribe.  
  
"If he-who-must-not-be-named came for you, would you go?"  
  
"I will never choose to be his allie but I don't know how long I could stand against him. As long as I can. He is the one who caused this life for me, I will not forgive him for it."  
  
"Do you think your fellow Dementors will return to him?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"Why do you believe this?"  
  
"As I said, dementors can't talk, but they still can communicate. I understand what they 'say' and they have often commented on the lack of emotions, food, and how Voldermort would give them everything they want. A feast everyday."  
  
"Do you agree with Dumbledore's decision to send the Dementors away and asign new gaurds to Azkanab?"  
  
"no"  
  
"why not?"  
  
"Mr Dumbledore decision is not well thought out. First, where would he send them? You can't kill a dementor. Plus, they would be even more willing to return to Voldermort if the ministrie cuts off their only current food source."  
  
"What do you think they should do than?"  
  
"Add more protection to Azkaban, make it into a moving Isle, and unplotable, and anything else. Possible add more gaurds of a diffrent type incase the Dementors do leave"  
  
"Well thank you for your time" the reporter said, closing her notebook and standing up.  
  
"Do you know how often new people get sent here?" Suffex asked, standing up also.  
  
"no", she replied, not paying much attention as she turned to leave.  
  
"Not very often so we have very little new food.", he answered, moving towards her.  
  
"What are you trying to say?", she asked frantically, pulling at the door that wouldn't open.  
  
"It's been so long sense I've had a decent meal" Suffex said, leaning towards her. The last sound she uttered was a soft cry.  
  
A/N  
  
um... yeah. 


End file.
